


Jinxed 2

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4760621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's family has been cursed for generations. How do you live with a never-ending string of extreme bad luck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jinxed 2

Jinxed 2

Tony Wyzek’s life was pretty ordinary. He lived with his mom, dad, brother, and sister in a typical house in New York City. He went to school just like other kids. There was just one thing about Tony’s life that wasn’t normal or idyllic [sound of crashing]. Tony’s family was cursed. Apparently at some point in the past, his great great grandfather Edward had run afoul of a woman rumored to be a witch and she’d cursed him and his descendents until the end of time. To try to reduce the effects of the curse, the family had a set of rules they followed. The main one was “if it can go wrong, it will”. Another was, “climb over three feet, you’re dead meat”. There were many more: never use a stool or a ladder, never use matches, be careful on road trips, stay away from canyons, and so on. No one in the family ever ran anywhere. If there was a puddle nearby, you could pretty much count on a Wyzek family member falling in it or getting splashed by it. That was just life in a cursed family. Now, Tony was en route to his grandfather’s house in New Jersey after his house had fallen down for the fourth time…that year. Yikes! The family was prepared for situations like that and had emergency suitcases packed for the many times it happened, but it still wasn’t fun, not that Tony minded seeing his grandpa, but he wished they could just stay in a hotel instead. However, every local hotel (and many non-local ones) had told them they were never ever allowed back because of the many disasters that followed in their wake. It wasn’t their fault, but it did mean they were stuck hanging out with his grandpa twenty-four hours a day. When they arrived at the house, they discovered that Grandpa had found a new way to deal with the curse: a giant plastic ball reminiscent of a hamster ball. Just then, a flock of geese flew overhead and let loose a ton of poop. The family got their heads covered just in time. It had been one hundred years and no one in the family had tried to remove the curse. Tony never understood why they’d want to live with a curse instead of trying to get rid of it, but maybe they’d just given up. Tony wasn’t sure if there was a way to remove the curse, but he at least wanted to know the story behind it. He was too late, though. His sister had found it first, in an old diary kept by their cursed ancestor. Apparently a girl named Paige Parry (who was reputed to be a witch) asked him to dance at the harvest festival dance in town and Edward (who wasn’t a very good dancer) let his lucky coin decide, but unfortunately a girl who harbored feelings for Edward kissed him right in front of Paige, causing her to storm out in a rage!——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

_“Paige! No, it’s… it’s not what it looks like. Paige, wait! Paige, stop!  Paige! Paige. Paige, come on. Come back to the dance.”_

_“I never want to talk to you again, Eddie Wyzek.”_

_“She means nothing to me. So you’re wearing grandma’s underwear. I don’t care.”_

_“You still want to dance with me? I’ll flip you for it. Heads, the answer is yes. Tails… I curse you and every other no-good Wyzek forever.”_

_“What’s a stupid coin know anyway? Paige, wait!”_

_#Splorch_

———————————————————————————

The diary contained a rhyme that told how to seemingly get rid of the curse: “If the curse you want lifted, “Find the object that was flipp-ed. “Give it to the next Parry, But be sure they take it merry.” The object that was flipped was obviously the coin that had caused all the trouble. Unfortunately no one knew what had happened to it after Edward had thrown it away. All they knew was it had caused the town to flood. No one but Tony saw the paper that fluttered to the ground after Ellie pulled out the page with the rhyme. “By harvest night complete this verse, and the Parrys will receive the curse” Tony read. He tried to tell his sister what he’d seen, but Ellie wasn’t giving up and enlisted him to look for the hundred year-old coin in the fountain. While he was reluctantly looking in the fountain for the coin, Ellie ran into a girl she knew from school who hated her named Erica Anderson, but she also ran into a very cute boy as well named Ben Matthews! He saw that she was interested in the town’s history and happened to mention the coin that had started the disaster was in the town’s historical society building. Naturally that meant Ellie enlisted Tony to help get it back. They broke into the historical society and Tony went after the town records, while Ellie looked for the coin. Both found what they were looking for and on Tony’s end, the news wasn’t good. The most recent descendent of Paige Parry and the one they had to give the coin to, was Erica! They had an opportunity to give Erica the coin at the dance Ben had invited Ellie to, but unfortunately the Wyzek curse struck again and caused Ellie to spill punch all over Erica! Ben broke up the argument by saying that Erica was the one feeling sorry for herself and told Ellie he liked her, that it didn’t matter what his cousin thought. Stunned that her date was related to her arch-nemesis, Ellie realized that all she had to do was give Ben the coin, but she was reluctant because she really liked him. Finally, though, she gave him the coin, which he accepted with a puzzled expression. It was done. However, only Tony knew that Ellie had just cursed Ben and Erica’s family. Not even Ellie knew that she’d merely transferred the curse. The next day, Ellie woke up filled with joy at the idea of her first day without the curse. However, once the family discovered what she’d done, they weren’t celebrating with her. They informed her she hadn’t gotten rid of the curse and after seeing Ellie’s puzzled look, tony read her the rest of the verse he’d found in the diary, which plainly stated that all she’d done was curse the Parry family instead of hers. Ellie immediately set out to make things right. She only had until the flag lowering ceremony at the end of the festival to take back the curse, so she ran (yes, ran) to find Ben, only to be told by a very disheveled Erica that he was at the ceremony. In the process, the two talked and began to see each other differently. In the end, Erica came with Ellie to find Ben. Ellie climbed up to the tower to get the coin back from Ben after making sure Erica stayed put on the ground. She explained to Ben what had happened and asked him to give her back the coin, but he refused, not wanting her to be cursed with bad luck either, until finally Erica got him to give her back the coin. However, unknown to any of them, something amazing happened at that moment. The coin that had caused a town wide disaster glowed very softly for a second or two, and then the glow dissipated. Neither Ellie, Ben, or Erica saw it, but they all felt a strange feeling of peace that they hadn’t felt in a long time. Ellie walked home to her family to find that things were still going well for them. Jack accused Ellie of not taking back the coin, but when she revealed she had, they realized something else was going on. Finally Tony found a small line in Edward’s diary that said if a Wyzek ever loved a Parry truly then the curse would vanish forever. Ellie realized that hers and Ben’s love for each other and her newfound friendship with Erica had broken the curse! Apparently love truly did conquer all. The End


End file.
